Everything But You
by spikes-slayer29590
Summary: S6. after Dead Things. Sweet decides to check in on things in Sunnydale and decides he doesn't like what he sees, so he takes it upon himself to change everything for the better. Spuffy and lots of singing...written for all of my reviewers!


**Summary:** Set after 'dead things'. Sweet decides to take a look about what is happening in Sunnydale and decides he doesn't like what is happening between Buffy and Spike...so what can he do about it? Make them sing about their feelings of course!

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of the buffy universe or characters or anything...i also do not own any of the songs i will be using...they belong to the artist/writers etc.

**Authors note:** right now, i am supposed to be doing homework...but i thoughtwould be more fun!  
This first chapter is a little short, just a kind of introduction, but the next chapters will be longer  
all in all thisis just going to be a shortish kind of story (i think six chapters) but (hopefully) it will be good and to everyones liking with a happy spuffy ending.  
I would just like to say that this fic is dedicated to each and every one of my reviewers...i love all of you guys so much and it is you and your comments that give me the inspiration to write...  
That said, please read and review and on with the show...

* * *

**Chapter one: Checking in on things**

"Baby, tell me what your favourite town was" the women asked, snuggling up to her guy and wrapping her arms around him

"Hm, so many to choose from, it's hard to say" replied the man

"Well, how about you tell me of the most help you think you did" she tried again

"Now, that's an easy one, Sunnydale California" the man replied straight away

"Sunnydale? Isn't that the hellmouth?" she asked confused

"Yup" he replied, as though it didn't matter

"How could you have helped anyone who lives on the hellmouth?"

"Well, the slayer and her pals had a fair few skeletons in the closet, I was summoned and helped sort everything out" he told her

"You helped the slayer? Like, the actual slayer?" asked the girl, really impressed

"Sure did, I helped everyone there, got them to say what was on their mind, helped get the weight off their shoulders and I helped set the slayer up with her vampire" he told he proudly

"The slayer is in love with a vampire?" the girl asked shocked

"Yeah, those two are meant to be together, but of course, they would never have gotten together had it not been for my little push that got them together"

"Oh, Sweet, that is so romantic" the girl, his new queen, sighed

"I do what I can" said Sweet, shrugging, trying to appear nonchalant while really, he was enjoying the praise

The girl still had a far away, dreamy look on her face when she suddenly starting bouncing up and down excitedly

"Can you show me them? Is there anyway to see how they are doing now?" she asked

"Melissa, I don't know, I don't really feel like doing magic at the minute" Sweet told her, knowing full well that he would do whatever she asked when she asked

"Yes, please, I wanna see" Melissa said, pouting slightly

"Oh ok" said Sweet with a flick of his hand, smoke started rising up from out of no where, making a screen appeared in front of them and suddenly different images from Sunnydale started playing out in front of their eyes, starting with the moment right after Sweet had left

_(Singing) This isn't real_

_But you can make me feel_

_(Where do we go from here?)_

"Oh, honey, they had their first kiss because of you, you are so incredible" Melissa told Sweet after the first image had played out, Sweet just shrugged it off as more images started playing

_Can we talk?_

_Vocal cord wise yes, with each other? No_

_We need to talk_

_What about?_

_We kissed Buffy_

_So?_

_So? We kissed, all gone with the wind, with the rising music and the rising…music and what was that Buffy?_

_The spell?_

_Oh, don't get all prim and proper on me, I know what kind of girl you really are, don't I?_

_Look Spike, what we did is done, but I will never kiss you, never touch you ever, ever again_

_How?_

_You came back wrong, that's why this (punch) doesn't hurt me_

_I wasn't planning on hurting you, much_

_You haven't even come close to hurting me_

_Afraid to give me the chance? You're afraid I'm gonna…_

"Um, there first time was a little violent, wasn't it? I thought you said they loved each other?" Melissa asked

"They do, I'm sure it's just a minor problem, more happiness to come" Sweet tried to reassure her while feeling slightly worried himself

_Why won't you go?_

_I thought you'd wanna…_

_Get out of here_

_(Slams hand against the door and reaches into her pocket)_

_Just getting what I came for luv…see you around Goldilocks_

_This vanishing act's right liberating for you, innit? Go anywhere you want. Do anything you want... Or anyone.  
What are you talking ab…  
The only reason you're here, is that you're not here.  
Right. Of course, as usual there's something wrong with Buffy. She came back all wrong, you know, I didn't ask for this to happen to me._

"This isn't looking all that good to me" Melissa commented

"I'm sure it's nothing big, lets fast forward and see" Sweet said, waving his hand again

_Are we having a conversation?  
What? No! No. (Pause) Maybe.  
Hmm.  
What?  
Well, isn't this usually the part where you ... kick me in the head and run out, virtue fluttering?  
That's the plan ... (embarrassed) ...soon as my legs start working._

_(Sighs) What is this to you? This thing we have._

_(Muffled) We don't have a ... thing, we have ... this. That's all._

_Do you even like me?_

_Sometimes_

_But you like what I do to you? (silence) Do you trust me?_

_Never_

_That's my girl_

_I am NOT your girl (punch) you don't ... have a soul! There is nothing good or clean in you. You are dead inside! You can't feel anything real! I could never ... be your girl!_

"Oh my God, that's horrible" Melissa said, raising her hands to her mouth "is it suppose to be like this?" she asked, almost tearfully, due to the sight she's just seen

"No, they were supposed to be happy now, that's the way it works, the secrets come out and everything's ok again" Sweet replied, also shocked, sure he was a demon, and making people self-combust was a hell of a lot of fun, but the singing was also suppose to help people, not cause bad things to happen

"What can we do? To change it, is there anything?" Melissa asked, Sweet sighed, he really shouldn't be helping out the slayer, but, he felt he owed her something after last time…she did let him go without killing him after all. Plus, if it's what the wife wanted, he would do it

"There may be something I could do" he told her

"What is it? Can I help?"

"I think I may have to pay another little visit to good Old Sunnydale" said Sweet, before vanishing without another word


End file.
